A New Man
by Jayne's Addiction
Summary: <html><head></head>10 years after The Volturi confrontation over Renesmee, life finds Jasper single and living with Peter and Charlotte. One night on the town introduces him to Jade, a beautiful intriguing woman with a dark past and a destiny that is intertwined with his.</html>
1. The beginning JPOV

A New Man

10 years after The Volturi confrontation over Renesmee, life finds Jasper single and living with Peter and Charlotte. One night on the town introduces him to Jade, a beautiful intriguing woman with a dark past and a destiny that is intertwined with his own. Post BD Jasper/OC M

Peter POV

Tonight is the night Jasper meets his mate. Thanks to my obscure gift I don't know much more than that we'll run into her during a night on the town. We were currently living in a town in North Carolina on the Southeastern Coast called Rocky Point just a few miles away from the City of Wilmington. Downtown Wilmington had a thriving nightlife and I had a feeling about the bar named City Limits Saloon, besides how can a guy go wrong watching bikini bull riding.

I easily talked Charlotte into going out on the town for some dancing; and hopefully some bikini bull riding of her own, deciding to keep the whole Jasper mating thing to myself for now. I just can't wait to meet the major's mate. If he's the God of War, she will certainly be the Goddess.

Jasper POV

It was a Friday night and Charlotte and Peter were dragging me out to a nightclub, as if I need to be around a bunch of drunken lustful humans to remind me how completely and utterly alone I am. Alice. Damn that hurt. 5 years ago the entire Cullen Coven went to South America to visit the Amazon vampires that came to help witness Renesmee and Alice met her mate Joham so we divorced. A week later they were tracked down by The Volturi and killed for Joham's former breeding practices with humans. She never saw it coming but at least she died painlessly and happy. So after Alice died I decided to live with Peter and Charlotte for a while til I got over losing my wife for half a century. Someone from the family calls me at least once a week and I'm pleased to tell them I'm still vegetarian and getting along better since I left.

It was almost 10pm and I just finished getting dressed. I miss Alice but I don't miss the control she had over my wardrobe. It felt good to buy my own jeans and properly break them in for a change, crazy pixie never let me wear anything more than once. I put on a pair of Levi's and a somewhat tight long-sleeved black t-shirt that I broke in to make the fabric thinner and softer than it was new and finally finished it off with a pair of cowboy boots. I was giving my damp hair a quick shag with my fingers in the mirror when I heard Charlotte's melodic voice coming from the front door.

"Come on Jasper! I wanna dance!"

"Hold your damn horses Char, I'm right fucking here." I replied when I appeared into the entry way from my room down the hall.

"You're dragging me out remember? What fun would it be for me if I didn't make it a LITTLE hard for you to take me out?"

Peter didn't comment but chucked at my witty banter with his wife as he and Charlotte got into Peter's Suburban and I got into my fully restored '68 Dodge Charger. We took separate cars so they could hunt at the end of the night and I wouldn't have to run home. After 15 minutes of driving we parked on the Cape Fear Riverfront in Downtown Wilmington and walked the 5 blocks to a bar called City Limits Saloon. Peter's emotions were jumping in his skin at the prospect of Bikini Bull Riding, it seriously isn't going to be all that good... Right?

We walked in and I assumed the small space at the end of the bar. I ordered some Maker's Mark while Charlotte and Peter both got Patron, how they can drink that crap? I don't know. They went off dancing as soon as their drinks arrived which left me to people watch on my own. I quickly assessed my surroundings, from the looks this place is alright! The bar wraps around half the room and is built to be danced on. There was also a large stage area that held the massive mechanical bull in the center of it surrounded by thick padding to catch falling riders.

"Scuse me shug."

I wasn't paying much attention to the people in my general vicinity and was completely blindsided by a caramel haired goddess standing in front of me with her hand on her hip casually waiting for my tongue to find the inside of my mouth again.

She spoke again, "I just need to get past you into the bar hon."

I shook my brain clear and slid our of her way smiling at her. "My apologies ma'am" She returned it with a vibrantly sweet smile and ducked under the bar to get to the other side. She was filing a glass with a few ice cubes and Maker's Mark... definitely my kind of girl.

I took a moment to look her over 5'5, long legs in a denim mini-skirt stemming down into a pair of charcoal gray cowboy boots... yum. She was also wearing a hot pink plaid shirt with sleeves rolled up to her elbows and buttoned down showing some delicious cleavage... Oh how I'd love to bury my face into those perfect handfuls. Her eyes met mine when she walked over and poured some more Maker's Mark for me. They were glittering emeralds and I was entranced.

"Thank You" I said and gave her my best smile which she returned.

"Well shug you looked absolutely parched." She replied as she returned the bottle and ducked back under the bar to return to where I was. I offered her my hand as she stood back up with her own glass in hand. As soon as my cold stone fingers touched her smooth warm hands I felt warm all over like a bolt of electricity lit up my entire body. I haven't touched a human In a long time... I'm probably not used to it yet.

"Now won't you get into trouble for doing what you just did darlin will ya?" I asked her curiously.

"Nah I work here... just off tonight tho." She replied sweetly,"But I'll step in if things get too heated later on... I'm Jade by the way"When she stuck out her hand I took it and kissed it lightly. She took sharp breath when my lips hit her skin and her lust spiked ever so slightly. "I'm Jasper."

We continued on with some easy conversation for about 20 minutes before a bar brawl started with a few marines. "Alright shug that's my cue." She said to me as she set her empty glass down and quickly made her way through the crowded room to the fight. She glided her way easily through the crowd towards the fighters as I watched intently. She got to them before the other security guards did and easily laid two of the men on the floor submissively but the one man was too much for her and had her in a choke hold before she knew it. Luckily two big burly men grabbed his arms and put them behind his back while she and the other man took the other two assailants to the back following the others. Peter glided up beside me.

"We've got to follow, It's an ambush she's in danger."

"What's gonna happen Pete?" I asked my fear level rising.

" Maria"

"OH GOD NO!"

We raced out of the bar as quick as humanly possible out the front door and around the side to the back alley. Charlotte and Peter took spots at either side of the alley as I scaled the building to watch from the rooftop. Nothing happened for a minute and then I felt and smelled two things... newborn emotions and Maria's arousal. If I could have gotten sick I would have. There were about 4 newborns coming across the rooftops and one of them clearly had the putrid stink of being used as Maria's fuck doll. I texted Peter and Char and they joined me up on the roof.

"Jazz their target is Jade. Maria's been scouting her for 6 months as a replacement for you. She's gonna be a very powerful vampire." Peter told me as I glanced over the ledge. Two police cars were driving out of the alley leaving Jade alone in the alley smoking a cigarette. "Jasper we have to take her with us... we can protect her right Peter?" Charlotte asked hopefully.

"Yeah I've got a plan... "

Peter filled us in quickly, they would take apart 3 of the 4 oncoming vampires and bring down the last one to the alley to show Jade what we were. I was to jump down and to convince her to come with us... god I hope this works. I jumped down quietly in the shadows about 10 feet away from her. "Hey there darlin." I drawled, "Did everything work out ok with those jarheads?"

"Yeah Jasper, they just got carted away to jail. You ready to go in and have another drink?" She smiled at me and I wished for once things could be just that normal.

"I wish I could but you're in terrible danger right now so if you want to live you need to come with me right now." Her fear spiked and I swear her green eyes glowed brighter as a switchblade appeared in her hand.

"What danger Jasper, danger from you?" She asked as she was sizing me up calculating me and god help me it turned me on a bit.

"Not me darlin, but long story short vampires are real and the worst one I've ever come across wants to claim you for her army and I will put my life on the line to make sure you don't meet that fate." She was confused and wary of me until I gave her all of the trust I could muster.

"Let's say I do believe you a bit," She replied as she walked warily towards me "what kind of proof could you give me?"

"In 10 seconds my friends will tear apart one of the 4 vampires that was sent to change you tonight right here in this alley in front of your very eyes." She grabbed my arm, cuddled her head against my shoulder and held tight as the newborn dropped down off the roof and made a dead run for her. Peter was down and grabbed him by his hair and flung him back into Charlotte's waiting arms where she decapitated him and tossed his twitching body to the ground. Peter looked into the head's eyes and gave a message to give to Maria. "Tell Maria that Peter said to take it all bitch." He told the head as he grabbed his crotch. I would have laughed if it wasn't for the trembling woman on my arm. Peter and Charlotte kissed each other and walked towards us. I turned Jade and looked deeply into her eyes... here goes nothing. "Listen Jade, I know this is a lot to take in and we will explain everything as soon as we are safe at Peter's house all I need to know is that you're willing to listen and will come with us right now." She stood there pensive, her cool exterior hiding the fact that she was freaking out. She reached a moment of realization and acceptance as she looked up at me with those eyes that would stop my heart if it was still beating.

"Yes Jasper... I'll go... but I need some things from my apartment first." She answered me with authority.

"Of course darlin." I held out my hand for her and she took it willingly. "My car is just a few blocks away"

A/N: This is a first attempt at writing a story so constructive criticism is appreciated... also looking for a beta if anyone comes across this story willing to help.


	2. Meet Jade

***DISCLAIMER: I created Jade but everything else from the Twilight Universe belongs to Stephenie Meyer... sadly that includes Jasper... but Steph I'll gladly take him off your hands. hehehehehe

Jade POV

The moment I looked into his eyes I knew that life would never be the same again and I was ok with that. "Yes Jasper... I'll go... but I need some things from my apartment first." I told him trying to keep some control over this situation. If this is the way it had to be he had to meet me on my terms as well. "Of course darlin." He answered me in that sexy southern drawl and offered me his hand which I took. "My car is just a few blocks away." As we walked all I could think was.. Stockholm Syndrome has never looked so damn good. Jasper was one of the sexiest men I'd ever seen. His hair was golden cut into shaggy waves down to his broad shoulders and accentuated his strong jawline perfectly. He was wearing a sinfully tight black long-sleeved black shirt that made me imagine what those defined muscles looked like uncovered. He was a tall, lean, muscular, mystery man that captivated my full attention... now I just need to know what this whole vampire thing was and we'd be in business.

We stopped in front of a restored black Dodge Charger and I swear I creamed my panties a bit at the sight as Jasper was digging in his jeans for keys.

"Ohhhhh sweet baby Jesus! Is this your car?"

He just gave me this cocky grin and answered, "Sure is darlin. This baby is my pride and joy. Can you drive stick?"

"Uhh yeah why?" I asked confused.

"I just thought you might be more comfortable driving to your place and I'd drive us back to Peter's."

"REALLY?" I shrieked and jumped up and down like a kid on Christmas morning "Are you sure?"

He unlocked the car door and dangled the keys in front of my face.

"Take the keys and let's go darlin."

Like I needed more of an invitation, hot guy, hot car, and me driving... HEAVEN! I took the keys and slid into the seat and he closed the door for me. I reached over and unlocked his door and started the engine as he got in and listened to the engine purr. I pulled away from the curb easily and got a good feel of the clutch quickly and started seeping towards my apartment. We had the windows down and I looked over at Jasper and he was lounging back in the seat with his eyes closed.

"You're not going to sleep on me are ya? We're almost there."

He lifted his eyelids and looked at me dreamily. "No darlin I don't sleep very much."

"I'm sure you don't," I replied as we entered my apartment complex. After a couple of minutes of driving through the complex and over the speed bumps I parked the car at the very back where I lived beside my baby... my Ducatti motorcycle. Before I knew it he was out of the car and had my door open. I looked up at him completely dumbfounded.

"Wow a gentleman, I forgot what you fellas looked like." He just chuckled and gave me his hand to help me out of the car. I took a deep breath of the summer air lingering. It was warm, humid, and the scent of magnolias and honeysuckle was heavy in the night air. My building was the very last one in the complex and sat right beside a lake. He walked close to me as we walked the short sidewalk to my door.

I had a large loft apartment and everything but the bathroom ant the closets were in open view of the front door. I've always been a simple and minimalistic girl and my time in the military made me even more such a woman. My place was well set up and suited me perfectly. I had my living room area, workout corner with an elliptical machine and punching bag, bedroom area, and my small kitchen with a large bottle of Maker's Mark sitting on the counter with a few glasses on the counter. Hello my pretty and I walked over to it and poured two glasses. I handed one to Jasper and went over to my bedroom area to change my clothes. I had my shirt and my boots off and was taking off my skirt when Jasper cleared his throat. I forgot he was there, oh well.

"Sorry, I have no shame. I forgot you were standing there." I said standing there in a black satin bra and panty set. I looked at him and his eyes darkened as he swallowed the contents of his glass in one big gulp. He set the glass down on the kitchen counter and stalked towards me. My heart was pounding and I was having trouble catching my breath when his icy fingers grazed my arm leaving a trail of fire in it's wake. He looked into my eyes and I swear they turned black as he reached down into my closet and grabbed my military issue duffel. He tossed it behind me unto the bed and in the same motion spoke directly into my ear wait... was he sniffing me?

"Best to get packing darlin. We still have a long night ahead of us."

"Uh yeah... you're right... how long are we going to be gone anyways?" I asked trying to shake off the effect he had on me. I was slipping on a pair of skinny jeans and grabbing a tank top when he sat down on the bed and finally answered my question.

"I have no idea... it could be a few days... it could be a few months or years. So I would grab anything and everything sentimental and as many clothes as you can pack. Which judging by your closet everything should fit in your duffel." He finished with a chuckle.

"Ha ha funny man, I buy quality not quantity" I said waving my black Louboutin stilettos in his face which just made him laugh harder. He was truly beautiful when he laughed I thought as I grabbed the remaining 6 pairs of shoes I owned. Strappy silver Louboutin stilettos, brown Rainbow flip-flops, Adidas running shoes, low top black Chucks, military issue combat boots, and my coyboy boots went back on my feet. The shoes found their way to the bottom of the bag and I started methodically stacking my wardrobe on top of it. Lucky brand jeans, Old Navy tanks, a couple of sundresses and skirts, various tops, the contents of my underwear and sock drawer, a set of BDU's, and my Dress uniform from the Army.

I looked over at Jasper who lovingly placed the few photos I had on the walls into a box I added my photo album, jewelry box, and my laptop. I went to the bathroom to grab my toiletries tossed them into the top of the bag and I was done. My whole life was in a bag and a box, oh crap my firesafe. I crawled under the bed and pulled out a suitcase like safe. It held $500,000 cash, birth certificate, passport, military paperwork, and my Glock .45 handgun and holster. I brought it up and pulled the gun and holster out and strapped up around my chest. I checked the gun's sights and made sure the clip was loaded and had a bullet in the chamber. When I slid it home under my arm I looked at Jasper who seemed to give me a questioning look.

" I was in the Army, I can handle a handgun just fine. I know I agreed to go with you but this gun doesn't leave it's holster til I can be assured of my safety or I need to use it. There's no way you can talk me out of bringing it. If you want me to go with you, this is the way it will have to be." I explained to him calmly and assertively and he just nodded his head.

"Of course darlin. Whatever you need to do to feel safe."

I sighed in relief. "Ok I'm done here. Can you take my stuff in your car so I can take my bike?"

"Sure thing, as long as you think you can keep up." He said giving me that cocky grin again.

I put on my motorcycle jacket and my yellow lensed driving glasses as I turned to look at my apartment for the last time. I locked the door and walked down to my baby, mounted her and started the engine. Jasper had the car loaded and was waiting patiently for me.

"I'll keep it slow so you can keep up." He said trying to be funny again.

"Jasper shut up and drive." I kicked it into gear and sped away... he'll catch up quick enough... I think.

Up next... the truth about vampires at Peter's house. Keep reading and comments are appreciated.


	3. Story Time

**DISCLAIMER: As always Stephenie Meyer owns everything but Jade...**

Jasper POV

Oh this little spitfire has guts. I quickly shifted into gear after I repositioned myself in my jeans, yet again. This girl made me hard as a rock and the worst part was that she wasn't even trying. Her scent alone was enough to make my cock want to break free from my jeans. She was sweet and spicy, she was exotic, and was home at the same time. Ginger and honeysuckle was going to be the death of me and there was no sweeter death in my mind. She was strong, independent, and knew exactly what she wanted to do and that was the biggest turn on of all.

I quickly caught up to her and took the lead. She kept up with me fairly easily too. Every time I pushed my car harder she stayed on my tail. I reached out to feel her emotions and there was only excitement and pure joy coming from her, not an ounce of discomfort from her at all. We were about halfway there when my phone rang.

"Hey Peter"

"Hey fucker, how are your blue balls"

"Did you really have to bring that up fucking Yoda bastard?"

Peter was just laughing his ass off at this point. "Sorry Major I just had to bust your balls, so to speak."

"Well mission accomplished Captain, now what is the REAL reason for this social call? We're almost there."

"Well I just thought I'd tell you that she will believe us and stay... just leave it to me. Oh and Rose and Emmett will be here tomorrow afternoon. Rose said she could use some sunshine for a change and Emmett just really missed you."

"That's awesome but are you sure Jade can handle all this vampire stuff Peter? I mean this isn't Bella here who believes everything whole heartily. This is a soldier, she's practical and calculating."

"Jasper, I know. I just know. She will be with us for a very long time."

"OK Peter, we're pulling up now."

I turned down the long dirt road towards the house. We finally got to the house and I smelled charcoal burning, They must be cooking something for Jade to eat. I parked the car and she skidded to a halt beside me. I got out of the car and she got off her bike. Damn she was hot on that motorcycle with her wavy caramel hair wind swept and unruly.

"You did a good job keeping up with me darlin." I told her trying to be as charming as my mama taught me to be growing up. She just smiled brightly and looked at her surroundings.

Char and Peter built this house 20 years ago and it was beautiful. Peter actually built it himself for the most part only using contractors for the plumbing and electricity. It was a single level log cabin house surrounded by deep woods set in the middle of a field. Charlotte was a dynamite gardener and planted azaleas and hydrangea bushes everywhere. She also surrounded the property with magnolia trees and filled open spaces with tons of wildflowers. With the full moon I knew Jade could see most of everything. She sighed in wonderment and gave off emotions of contentment and peace as she walked through the walkway lined with rosemary plants. She actually leaned down and lifted a sprig up to her nose and inhaled it's aromas. She was calm and cool and I loved watching her and feeling her emotions.

"This place is amazing." She said as she turned back towards me.

"Yeah Peter and Charlotte are right proud of it, You ready to go inside? I think they're grilling out back ." She just nodded her head and I led her inside. I brought her stuff with me and led her to my room considering this place only had 2 bedrooms. She had a brief tour of the house and we made our way outside. We were greeted instantly by an overly excited Peter and Charlotte. I cocked my eye at Peter and he just rolled his. Charlotte gave Jade a big hug.

"Jade it's so wonderful you came to stay. I hope you're hungry. We've got some steak and veggies on the the grill for you." She said to her as she walked them over to the patio set and they sat down.

"Oh I'm always hungry for some steak." She replied eagerly. I followed suit and sat down myself Peter followed and set down a plate in front of Jade with a large steak and grilled zucchini with eggplant. There was a bucket of beer in the middle of the table and Jade grabbed one and cracked it open and took a long sip. She looked across the table at us expectantly.

"So let's not waste time while I eat this delicious looking steak. Let's put it all on the table at once... what's going on?"

She listened intently as we told our torrid tales of Maria and our past. We told her we were vampires, our abilities, and our extra abilities and she seemed to take it in stride. By the end of our stories she had finished her food and polished off 4 beers from the bucket. Yet she still hadn't said a single word. She just sat and observed us for a moment and finally her silence was broken.

"OK so let me see if I've got this straight. You are all vampires and Peter your Yoda gift thingy told you that this evil hell bitch Maria, who you all have a violent past with, wants to change me to run her army. So you guys saved me so that she wouldn't get stronger with me in her ranks. Now what I wanna know is what is the plan to stop her before she finds someone else like me to change and how do I fit into that equation?"

Wow this girl caught me completely by surprise and Peter just jabbed me in the ribs with his elbow before he answered her question.

"We don't have a plan in place yet... we still have a lot of work before we form one and we will definitely need your help when it comes down to it, that much I do know."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Well since you all aired out all your dirty laundry let me tell you my story. My full name is Elehna Jade Butler, I was born and raised in Wilmington North Carolina 22 years ago. My mother killed herself a week after I was born, she had postpartum depression and couldn't deal with being a new mother. My father was in the Marine Corps and was posted in Jacksonville at Camp LeJune. The military was all my father knew so that's how I was raised, I was his little soldier. When I graduated high school at 17 I enlisted immediately into the marines. I was in boot camp for a week I received the call that my father had been murdered in my family home. His murderers were never found. I continued in the military doing 2 tours in Iraq and was discharged after I was ….. injured." Her emotions shifted into some dark feelings that I couldn't describe. I had only felt those feelings from Rosalie before and I really hoped Jade didn't experience anything like that.

"Before I was injured I had high hopes of transferring into the C.I A. or the N.S.A. But because of my injuries I was deemed unstable to work for the government in anything like that so I've spent the last 6 months of my life working security at the bar."

Charlotte broke the silence.

"No wonder Maria had her eyes on you. Well it's no matter now, you're with The Whitlocks now and we take care of ours." Jade stifled a yawn and for some reason I wanted to watch her sleep in my bed.

I stood up and offered her my hand.

"Allow me to escort you to your room darlin. It's awfully late you should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah you're right, goodnight Peter, Charlotte." She started walking with me until she stopped abrubtly and turned around.

"Hey Charlotte, do you have any pj's I can borrow? I don't own any because I usually sleep naked."

My jeans tightened at the thought.

"Yeah sure hun, I'll bring them to you."

We continued walking into the house and I led her into the bedroom. Charlotte was right behind us and gave her the pajamas and left the room. I turned to look at her and she was unpacking her bag she went to the dresser and opened it.

"Wait" I tried stopping her. "I probably should have told you this was my room"

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well I don't mind sharing if you don't." She closed the drawer and started stacking her things on top of the dresser. I came up behind her to reach into the drawers to grab some clothes for myself when the feeling of her body up against mine sent an electric jolt through my entire body. She invaded all of my senses at once. Her lust spiked, her natural scent of honeysuckle and ginger intensified with her arousal. Her breathing hitched and I was about to come undone. I quickly opened the top drawer and grabbed some boxers and pj pants. I leaned into her neck and whispered into her ear.

"I'll share as long as you want to stay darlin. Now If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go take a quick shower and then the bathroom is all yours." When I finished talking I exhaled my breath into her ear and she shivered in pleasure. Her lust levels spiking even more and the room drenched in her scent.

I finally walked away from her towards the bathroom not even risking looking back at her and loosing what self control I had. I locked my self into the bathroom and put myself under the scorching hot spray. Although she was in the other room she still completely consumed me. Nobody had ever had this effect on me and it scared the shit out of me. My cock was painfully hard so I took the opportunity to relieve some of my tension.

I took the memory of Jade earlier undressing in front of me in her loft. Her scent covered every inch of the space and she was slowly revealing heaven to me. I gripped my cock and started slow hard strokes watching the image replay in my mind. Her shapely body was on full display for me and she didn't mind one little bit. Her body was beautiful and all I wanted to do was push her unto that bed of hers and worship every inch of perfection that was Jade. I wanted her naked beneath me and sheathe myself into her slick heat and bring her to pleasure around me while I release into her. That thought brought me to ecstasy and I came with force unknown to me. My knees buckled and I almost collapsed in the shower. I took a moment to catch my unneeded breath and that's when I knew. I would have to make her mine.

**A/N This took a lil bit longer than I wanted it to. I'm very new to writing and it's difficult at times. As always comments are appreciated and any advice given will be taken with an open mind. Still looking for a beta... or someone to just bounce ideas off of. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Life With Vamps

Jade POV

When Jasper closed the door to the bathroom my knees gave out and I took a deep breath for the first time in what seemed like hours. He had an effect on me that was completely foreign to me. Things like the electric pulse I feel all over my body whenever he touched me or one look from him made my knees feel weak. I arranged the last of my clothes on top of the dresser leaving my undergarments in the bag at the end on the floor. I took my bath caddy and set it on the bed beside the pj's Charlotte loaned me so I could make a mad dash to the bathroom when Jasper got out. I took my jacket off and unstrapped the gun holster off my chest and slid them back into my firesafe. Useless... I'd have to trust them to protect me but I felt I could. Depending on someone else would be hard for me to do but I was taught to adapt to all situations in combat and war. I haven't trusted many people since my father died and even less people since I've been discharged. The things I saw and were forced to do were gruesome to say the least and would haunt me for the rest of my days. I heard the water turn off so I mad sure I had everything. I set my ipod and my Kindle on the nightstand ready for me when I laid to rest.

Jasper appeared from the bathroom with his hair still dripping, shirtless with pajama pants slung low on his hips and the delicious manly muscular "v" peaking out. 'Calm down' I tell myself as I get my stuff and shimmy myself into the bathroom. I used the toilet and settled myself under the spray relaxing under the heat feeling the tension release in my muscles. I washed quickly and thoroughly wanting just to finish up and go to bed. I got out of the shower and wrapped up in the softest, fluffiest towel I've ever used. I finished drying off and dressed in the pajamas Char gave me.

I wiped the fog off the mirror in front of me and took a good hard look at myself. I still looked young and attractive but my eyes had the same haunted look to them that they had for the past two and a half years. I couldn't recognize those eyes as my own anymore. My past ate at my soul like a disease that was all consuming and was dissolving who I was. Every day I was drifting further and further away from how I was and I felt it in every muscle and bone of my body.

I finally collected myself and opened the door to leave the "woe is me" party behind. I noticed immediately that Jasper wasn't in the room and was relieved. I really didn't want him to see like this. So I pull back the covers and settle in between the one million thread count sheets. With my ipod in my hands I put on Aerosmith's Dream On to try to push the demons in my head away. About an hour later during Red Hot Chili Peppers Otherside, the bedroom door opened and Jasper came back in the room. Just a moment later the bed shifted as he laid in the bed. For some reason him being there with me was comforting and I drifted quickly to sleep. It wasn't long before the dreams started. Images of sand, blood, and pain swirled together into warped memories that was my never-ending nightmare.

I was woken up by cold, smooth stone-like fingers on my face softly caressing away the beads of sweat building up on my skin followed by Jasper's low husky drawl.

"Darlin' I think you were having a nightmare your emotions were so dark I couldn't take it anymore are you ok?"

I took a deep breath and sat up before answering. "Yeah, thanks for waking me. I'm just gonna splash some water on my face." I shifted to leave the bed when he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Hey wait a second darlin'. Mind if I ask you what you were dreaming about?"

When he asked me that I just pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I was trying to pull myself back together before facing him.

"Jade? Are you ok?"

No I'm not. "I'm fine." I answered curtly before I pulled my face away from my knees and looked at him. His golden eyes were full of concern as he cocked his eyebrow at me. Shit I forgot he was empathic.

"Look, it was just a dream." I said calmly. "The ghosts of war are not forgiving and I think we both know that so can we just drop it?"

"Yeah, of course darlin'." Oh shit there went the southern charm with that panty wetting smile.

"I think Char is cooking breakfast for you. Maybe some food on your stomach will ease you up a bit." He said as he got up and walked out of the room. I couldn't help but watch how his Levi's hugged low on his hips and hugged his ass as he disappeared into the hallway. Damn! Vampire or not that man is sex on legs.

I uncurled myself out of the ball I was in and used the bathroom before I left the room dressed in a pair of Lucky Brand flair jeans and a black tank top. I opted to be barefoot because after you spent 2 years in the desert wearing combat boots 24/7, wearing shoes is not very appealing. When I came into the kitchen Jasper and Peter were nowhere to be found but Charlotte was setting down a luscious plate of biscuits and sausage gravy on the kitchen island beside a bowl of cut up watermelon and tomato slices on a plate. I sat down as my stomach was growling at the feast in front of me.

"Wow Char, this looks amazing! But you really didn't have to go through all this trouble I can cook for myself."

"Please it was my pleasure I haven't had an excuse to cook in ages. So how do you take your coffee shug?" She asked as she set down a steaming mug on the counter.

"Oh black is perfect." I replied to her taking a long slow draw before I continued to speak. "I used to drink it with cream and sugar but I learned to drink it black. Cream and sugar first thing in the morning in the desert sun makes you sick by noon."

She sat down beside me as I dug into my breakfast.

"So you were a total badass chick huh?"

"What do you mean I WAS a total badass?" I feigned insult as I stuffed a huge bite into my mouth. Then we looked at each other and starting laughing. I almost choked on the biscuit as I swallowed it. It took a moment but we calmed back down and I finished eating quickly and we enjoyed an amiable silence til I was done. She took my dishes and and I jumped on the counter top and sat beside the sink as she began washing the plates.

"So do we have any idea what Maria will do next?"

She dried her hands on a dishtowel and thought a moment before she answered.

"All we know for sure is that she will not stop coming after you until you are the prized jewel of her collection, or until she is a pile of ashes. Maria is relentless and evil, and we don't want anyone else going through what we had to at her hand. Now we all endured extensive punishment but nobody knows her brutality better than Jasper."

"What did she do to him?" I asked sure that I wouldn't like the answer.

"Everything you can think of and brutalities you never knew existed." She said as her eyes filled with tears she would never shed.

All of a sudden the air was filled with the sound of music coming from hidden speakers around the house. A familiar guitar riff was playing so I grabbed the wooden spoon from the dish drain ready to sing. Peter slid on his socks on the hardwood floor into the kitchen just in time to start singing with me.

_Sha lalalalala la la_

_I was down at the New Amsterdam staring at this  
>yellow-haired girl<br>Mr. Jones strikes up a conversation with this black-  
>haired flamenco dancer<br>She dances while his father plays guitar  
>She's suddenly beautiful<br>We all want something beautiful_  
><em>Man I wish I was beautiful<em>

Peter, Charlotte and I danced together singing at the top of my lungs._  
><em>

_So come dance this silence down through the morning  
>Cut up, Maria! Show me some of them Spanish dances<br>Pass me a bottle, Mr. Jones  
>Believe in me<br>Help me believe in anything  
>Cause I want to be someone who believes, YEAH<em>

I was spinning and whipping my hair through the air like a rock star I noticed Jasper leaned up against the doorway chuckling.

_Mr. Jones and me tell each other fairy tales  
>And we stare at the beautiful women<br>"She's looking at you. Ah, no, no, she's looking at me."  
>Smiling in the bright lights<br>Coming through in stereo  
>When everybody loves you, you can never be lonely<em>

He was so beautiful that way, happy and laughing.

_Well I'm gonna paint my picture  
>Paint myself in blue and red and black and gray<br>All of the beautiful colors are very very meaningful  
>Yeah well you know gray is my favorite color<br>I felt so symbolic yesterday  
>If I knew Picasso<br>I would buy myself a gray guitar and play_

I remembered my conversation with Char about Maria.

_Mr. Jones and me look into the future  
>Stare at the beautiful women<br>"She's looking at you.  
>I don't think so. She's looking at me."<br>Standing in the spotlight  
>I bought myself a gray guitar<br>When everybody loves me, I will never be lonely_

Jasper went through so much and looking at him now he still held that haunted look in his eyes.

_I said I'm never gonna be lonely  
>I want to be a lion<br>Everybody wants to pass as cats  
>We all want to be big big stars, but we got different reasons for that<br>Believe in me because I don't believe in anything  
>and I want to be someone to believe<em>

The only reason I recognized it was because it was the same look I saw in my own eyes.

_Mr. Jones and me stumbling through the barrio  
>Yeah we stare at the beautiful women<br>"She's perfect for you, Man, there's got to be  
>somebody for me."<br>I want to be Bob Dylan  
>Mr. Jones wishes he was someone just a little more<br>funky  
>When everybody loves you, son, that's just about as<br>funky as you can be_

I looked back over at Peter and Charlotte and they appeared to be recreating dances from The Breakfast Club, awesome.

_Mr. Jones and me staring at the video  
>when I look at the television, I want to see me staring<br>right back at me  
>We all want to be big stars, but we don't know why<br>and we don't know how  
>But when everybody loves me, I'm going to be just<br>about as happy as I can be  
>Mr. Jones and me, we're gonna be big stars...<br>_

The song ended and I went to the kitchen and poured myself another cup of coffee and went out the back door. The sun was brightly shining and the heat felt good on my skin. I took a seat on the steps to the porch and thought about this sudden change in my life. Suddenly I felt eyes on me; there was no mistaking that chill that went up my spine at that moment. I started to get up to go back inside but before I could completely turn around cold hands were around my body and my world went black.


	5. Jersey Douche

**As promised next chapter up. Special thanks to Jasperbells for her rocking beta skills. Next chapter is in the works so tell me how I'm doing of if you wanna see something in the future.**

**Obligatory Disclaimer: Blah blah blah not mine. Jade is tho so bite me... no seriously bite me Jasper.**

Jasper POV

I left Jade to wake up properly after that hell of a nightmare, I met up with Peter in the media room. He was sitting on the couch hunched over a map on the coffee table. "Got anything new for me Pete?" I asked hopeful for anything at this point.

"I've made some calls Major. Best I can come up with is that she's probably in the Myrtle Beach, SC area. It's within fifty miles of here with plenty of tourist traffic for ample feeding. There's also plenty of rural areas close by to make camp with the newborns." He shared the map and pin pointed some possible locations before he lost focus and was feeling nothing but dread.

"Peter?"

"Major something's gonna happen today and it's not gonna be good"

"What's gonna happen?"

"I dunno Jasper," He said as he got up from the couch. "I just need to throw on some good tunes and dance with my hot ass wife."

I chuckled at him lightly as he turned on Counting Crows Mr. Jones at the house's master stereo system. He smiled at me like the damn Cheshire Cat and ran out of the room. That fucker knows this is one of my favorite songs, so I followed him into the kitchen. Jade was singing into a wooden spoon while dancing and swirling her body around the room. I just leaned against the door frame and felt the emotions she was throwing off. It was an odd mix of nostalgia, joy sadness, confusion, intrigue, lust, wait lust? I looked at her and watched her catch a passing glance at me and still caught her feeling lust. Oh little girl is playing with fire and she doesn't even know it. I looked at Peter and Char and it seemed like he hooked her into doing the dances from The Breakfast Club again. I swear that man has a very unhealthy obsession with Molly Ringwald.

The song was coming to an end and I watched Jade pour another cup of coffee and take it outside to sit on the porch. I myself went into my bedroom intent on grabbing the book I was currently reading and instead I found myself sitting on the bed and inhaling the lingering sent of honeysuckle and ginger in the air that Jade left behind. My mind traveled back in time to when I was human. My summers were spent fishing in a creek near my house. The creek itself wasn't all that impressive, but honeysuckle grew wild and heavy along its banks and perfumed air. My thoughts were halted when I heard Peter's voice dripping with venom.

"MAJOR!"

I wasted no time to run at vampire speed back into the kitchen.

"Major, Jade is gone!" The three of us nearly tore the backdoor off the hinges getting outside. As soon as our nostrils hit the air we all growled in response to what we smelled. Jade was snatched by another vampire. My vision turned red and we took off at a dead run following the trail. I can't lose her. I just found her.

Jade POV

My head knocked against the trunk of a large pine tree when my body was stood back up and my vision started coming back. When I assessed my current situation it was looking very grim indeed. I was in the middle of the woods, the house, was nowhere in sight. To top it all off I was now the cream in a vampire/tree Oreo, lovely. This vampire was a real winner too, looking like a cheap Jersey Shore reject. The real cherry was that he was just plain filthy! His pseudo club clothes were tattered and worn. Finally the creep's red eyes met mine and he brought the creep factor to a whole new level.

"Mm mm when Maria said we would finally be getting a replacement for her famous Major she never mentioned you would be such a tasty little morsel."He then leaned into me and sniffed the nape of my neck. Eww, I just threw up a little bit in my mouth.

"Now lemme ask you something," Here comes the smart ass.

"Is hygiene optional in this army or do all of you smell like week-old road kill? Because I refuse to run a stinky army." His bright red eyes narrowed on me as he dug his finger into my left bicep and tearing down my flesh forming a large gash down my arm. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming and fighting back the tears forming in my eyes. This was going to hell far too fast for my taste. I need to find an out and I need to do it now!

Think Jade think! What do I have on me? Cigarettes, Zippo lighter, and my switchblade. Lighter! Peter said that vampire venom was highly flammable but how can I get through their hard skin? During my quick realization 'The Situation Wannabe' was licking my blood off his fingers slowly and seductively making my already churning stomach run like a turbine engine. He was getting greedy with my blood tracing his fingers through the wound and sucking them clean like I was KFC original recipe. I had to look away. It was only then that I saw crescent shaped scars covering his own forearms leading up into an open wound slowly oozing venom in the crook of his elbow. Bingo! The venom was soaking the frayed edges of his sleeve leaving plenty of surface area to hit with the flame.

"Mmm you taste even better than you look." He was still cleaning up my spilled blood but I needed to get him closer and distract him so I can light his arm on fire. It may be just enough to get away from him. I decided to distract him the best way for a woman to get a man's attention.

"Well I can think of something that might taste better than my blood." I told him as started sliding my knee up between his legs and reaching in my back pocket for my lighter. When my knee started rubbing against his groin his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he groaned softly in pleasure, I made my move.

I flipped open the Zippo and swiped it across my thigh to spark the flint and held it up to his arm. The Jersey douche bag lit up like a fucking roman candle immediately dropping to his knees. His clothes must have been saturated in dried venom because he was essentially burning alive now. No matter how loud he screamed or rolled around on the ground the flames were not going to stop 'til he became a pile of ash.

My head started spinning and I was quickly reminded that I was losing blood. I tore off the bottom few inches of my tank top and tied it tightly around my arm. I slowly staggered to another tree and sat down against it further away from the burning vamp writhing around. I pulled out my pack of smokes and lit one. Sweet nicotine filled my chest and when I exhaled three worried vamps appeared out of nowhere. The stood there looking between me and the fire consumed vampire as if they were spectators at a tennis match with their mouths agape.

"Jersey Shore here was just showing me his club dance moves for Nelly's song Hot in Here but I think they're a little over the top. Now can we go home so I can stitch up my arm before I pass out?"

I barely finished speaking before Jasper scooped me into his arms bridal style and began running. God being in his arms just feels so right. I nestled into his arms and buried my face into his neck and enjoyed the ride.

We were home in a matter of minutes and Jasper brought me directly to the bedroom and gingerly laid me down. He began un-wrapping the make-shift bandage from my arm and immediately growled as soon as he saw the damage.

"Jasper I'm fine, it just looks worse than it is, so what do you say we fix it huh?" His nostrils flared in anger and he grunted in agreement.

"Good, now in my fire safe there is a large black leather case, would you be a dear and bring it to me?"

By the time I blinked he had the case sitting on my lap and open. I began threading a needle when Jasper left and returned with a bottle of whiskey and a towel and handed them to me. I took a big gulp and handed the bottle back. He finally formed a coherent sentence when he asked. "Would you like me to clean it for you?"

"Please." I replied and braced myself for the impending burn. It hurt like a bitch as he poured, but he was fast and gentle. Suddenly I felt his cool breath blowing on my arm relieving the burn, but igniting a fire between my legs. He grabbed the needle out of my fingers and nudged me to lie back down.

"Just relax now darlin, I'll take care of ya."

So I let him. He took his time and meticulously placed each stitch. When he was done I took another long gulp of whiskey. He finished putting everything away and went for the door. He paused and looked at me.

"You rest up darlin', I'll bring you some lunch in a little bit."

"Thank you Jasper."

"Anytime."

He started to close the door buy I just couldn't bear him leaving.

"Jasper wait." He opened the door back and stuck his head back in the room.

"Will you lay with me? I don't want to be alone right now."

"Sure thing darlin."

He came back in the room, kicked his boots off, and laid down beside me with his ankles crossed and his hands behind his head. I didn't think, I just rested my head on his chest and fell asleep right away.


	6. Ever hear of knocking?

**OK here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who favorited, alerted and commented on my story. This is my first story so I'm getting excited far too easily over one view of my story. So keep sharing the love and I'll keep writing. Thanks to Jasperbells who is officially co-owner of Jade and is my awesome beta.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Jasper POV

When Jade fell asleep my mind began racing. How the hell did she kill a vampire as a human? I was thinking about that, and then all I could think about was this fierce beauty sleeping on my chest. She was a true warrior woman and I had to know more about her. She surprised me; how easily she pulled me out of my rage, but then again she was tactical with that too. Focus on the task at hand was one of the first things I learned in the Texas Calvary and she was quick to remind me of that.

I heard the door open when the others returned from the woods. I could easily feel the curiosity, confusion, and disbelief radiating from the pair of them as they made their way to the bedroom. Peter knocked softly on the door before he came into the bedroom.

"Hey. How she doing?" He asked as he took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"I stitched her up; she had a bad gash on her arm. That fucker is lucky I didn't get to him first."

"I wouldn't say that Jazz, She managed to burn him alive. He's nothing but ash now."

"You finished him off?" I asked.

"We didn't have to. Whatever Jade did took care of him. All we did was stomp the ashes down into the forest floor."

"I can see why Maria would want Jade, she's incredibly smart. I can only imagine what she would be capable of as a vampire."

Peter sat there and scratched his head as he looked down at the mattress and took a deep unneeded breath. His emotions were going haywire but he finally spoke again.

"Jasper you don't even know the half of it. This woman will determine the fate of the entire vampire world. She holds our lives and the people we love in the palm of her hand and our only hope is keeping her safe and destroying Maria."

"Wow Peter, just drop a bomb why don't you?" I joked but the look in his eyes made me wish I could have taken it back.

"I've had feelings off and on about Jade since the day I woke up as a vampire, this shit is no joke bro .If Maria gets her slutty, demon hands on her, she won't need a newborn army anymore. Jade would be her army. She's gonna be THAT powerful!" I just sat there in stunned silence as Peter left the room.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Jade's even breathing and heartbeat as she slept. God she's so warm. For the first time in my long vampire life I felt like I was sleeping. Her warmth blanketed me in such a way I had never experienced. I don't know what I'm feeling right now, I feel so jumbled up. God I'm a wreck and it's all because of this human woman sleeping on my chest. It's so hard to imagine the kind of chaos Peter described yet I knew he was right. She will turn our world upside down and she's already started with me.

Jade began stirring on my chest and I knew she would be awake soon. Hopefully we can get some downtime together before Rose and Emmett get here later.

"Uggg my arm is fucking throbbing!" She exclaimed as she sat up and cradled her wounded arm. Then she touched my chest where she had been laying feeling surprised. I just had to laugh.

"What has you all surprised darlin?" She just chuckled to her self as she replied.

"Nothing, you'll think it's stupid."

"I promise darlin, please tell me, I won't make fun of you."

She ducked her head down and tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear when she spoke again. "I was just thinking I slept so good because you're so cold and stay that way. You're cooler than the cool side of the pillow." When she finished telling me she flashed me a brilliant smile and laughed and I joined her.

"Jasper Whitlock vampire pillow at your service ma'am." I said as I stood up and bowed. Without hesitation she got up on her knees and grabbed a pillow and whacked me in the back as I was bent over. Her musical laughter filled the room.

"Oh you're gonna get it now little girl!" I exclaimed as I jumped on the bed after her and grabbed my own pillow. We were jumping around on our knees and running around the bed whacking each other constantly, effectively destroying our down pillow weapons. Feathers were flying everywhere when Jade decided to whack me in the face. I just tackled her unto the bed and pinned her hands above her head as our laughter slowed to a halt and she was panting to catch her breath.

"You win Jasper." She finally said when she caught her breath. Time stood still as we stared into each others eyes. Lust swirled around the room as the feathers kept falling around her face like snow. Her green eyes were hooded and seemed to glow and I just couldn't take it anymore.

Jade POV

Jasper's lips collided with mine and not a moment too soon. His lips were smooth and solid as they moved expertly against mine. His strong body was pressing me down into the mattress and he still had my hands pinned above my head. I needed more so I slid my tongue against his lips for access which he granted. As our tongues twined together my body completely came alive. I became achingly aware of every part of my body and how my fiery skin needed to be on his icy skin. Our kiss deepened as I wrapped my legs around his back and pulled his body closer to mine. I moaned into his mouth when I felt his erection pressing against my heated core. I had to take action. I pushed him unto his back and straddled his hips and looked into his eyes. They were coal black but it wasn't scary at all, he was exuding pure sex which I was going to take full advantage of. I reached down and ripped his t-shirt open and began kissing on his neck and down his chest. He pulled me back up and kissed me deeply again. He was just starting to pull my tank top up when someone burst through the bedroom door. Damnit!

"Sup bro? Oh whoa! Sorry but who's the smokin' hot human?"

"Damn Emmett, ever hear of knocking?" Jasper said to him as we untangled and began straightening ourselves out.

"Hey, I'm Jade." I said to him as I crawled off the bed and shook his hand.

"Nah let's not do that." Emmett said as he picked me up into a bear hug. "I can already tell you're gonna be family." At this point breathing became an issue.

"Ok great, ummmm that's nice but can you put me down now." I wheezed the last part out.

"Sorry." He apologized bashfully. I turned to see Jasper in a fresh shirt looking annoyed but happy.

"I'm gonna go find something to eat I'll see you guys in a minute."

I left the room and went to the kitchen where Char was sitting with a blonde with an attitude.

I decided it would be best to announce myself.

"Hey Char, I see you have guests."

"Yeah, this is Rosalie. Her and her mate Emmett came to visit us. Rose, this is Jade. Hun you want a sandwich or something?" She asked me as she offered me her seat at the island.

"That would be great Char thanks." I replied as I took her seat. I stuck my hand out to Rosalie who had been giving me the stare down since I walked into the room.

"Hi Rosalie It's nice to meet you." Denied. She flipped her hair and turned away to Char who was finishing making the sandwich.

"So Char, when did you and Peter begin bringing home takeout?" Ouch, isn't she a peach!

"Rose, it's not like that. She's here for protection." She said as she sat the sandwich down.

"What does she need protection from? Inbred southern hillbillies?" Oh fuck this. I had enough of this bitch's mouth, and just like that my short fuse to bullshit was lit and my mouth went off.

"Listen here Ice queen, I don't know if you have a problem with me or humans in general but I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you run off at the mouth like I'm not even here, so chill the fuck out before I find a way to smack the scowl off your perfect granite face."

"As if you could."

"I already killed one vampire today, I think I can handle hurting you if I wanted to."

"Alright, you have a backbone. I like that. You may call me Rose, nice to meet you." She finally stuck her hand out for me to shake as I took it I kept eye contact the whole time.

"Damn straight I have a backbone. The Marines don't take kindly to pussy bitches; they tend to die too fast on the battlefield."

She looked at me with a critical eye and I met her stare with daggers. She softened her features and finally replied as the guys walked in the room with Peter in tow. Emmett was at her side immediately with Peter at Char's and Jasper with me.

"So what did you mean by 'I already killed one vampire today'?"

I took a bite of my sandwich as Char began to give them the details.

"Long story short, Maria is after her to takeover her newborn army. We brought her here to keep her safe but she was swiped out of the yard by one of her henchmen this morning and somehow managed to burn the vampire alive."

The look of surprise on their faces was absolutely priceless and had I had my way crickets would be chirping and their eyes would be bulging way out of their eye sockets like a cartoon. Peter finally broke the silence.

"How did you do that anyways."

I swallowed the bite I had in my mouth and answered the question before the fell of the edge of their seats.

"Well, it was mainly logic and quick thinking. I remembered that your venom was flammable and acted like Sterno so the fire wouldn't go out quickly, I was trying to figure out how to get past his vampire skin when I noticed he had an open wound on his arm leaking on his shirt. I lit him on fire only to try to distract him 'til I got away or you guys came. I wasn't trying to kill him honestly; in fact I wish we could have interrogated him. He was full of useful information I'm sure."

Cue the crickets.

The room was filled with Emmett's booming laughter seconds later.

"I don't know if I should be scared of you or turned on, but damn that shit is awesome!"

He reached over Rosalie's shoulder to give me a high five which I reciprocated. Then he continued talking. "Dude I thought Bella was a strange human, you definitely take the cake now. So Jade how old are you anyways?"

"I'm twenty two, why?"

He got a childish evil grin on his face before he answered me.

"What do you guys say to going out tonight and playing my favorite game? GET THE HUMAN DRUNK!"  
>We all decided that a GOOD night out was needed after the last twenty four hours and we would go to one of the clubs in Raleigh. Now Raleigh was a good two hours away so we also decided to leave now and grab a hotel for the night. The girls also wanted to take advantage of shopping in the high end stores there to get ready for tonight so we all dispersed into our bedrooms to pack. I got into the room first and immediately started gathering a few things. I wasn't planning on packing much since we were going shopping, so when Jasper offered to pack our stuff together, I accepted. It only took us a couple minutes to pack and we were sitting on the bed awkwardly remembering what we were doing on the bed earlier. I got up to leave when Jasper grabbed my wrist.<p>

"Wait Jade, do you plan on shopping with the girls?"

"Yeah, why?"

He reached into his wallet and pulled out a black AmEx credit card and gave it to me.

"I know you have your own money, but since you're not going to be working for a while I'd like you to use this today and I'll get you your own soon."

I looked down at the thin piece of black plastic in my hands and thought about it for a moment before I looked up into his eyes.

"Look we pulled you away from your life and your job. I don't know if anyone will file a missing persons report on you so if they do they'll track your cash flow. It's the least I can do."

I took a deep breath before I started talking. "Only until Maria is dealt with. I don't like spending other people's money."

He flashed me that brilliant smile of his and picked up the bag off the bed. He hooked his arm into mine and said, "Let's go darlin we don't want to make the others wait." We all loaded up between Emmett's Jeep and Jasper's Charger. I would drive the girls in the Charger so we could go directly to the store and the guys would ride with Emmett to the hotel. We set off, heading for the highway hoping that we could actually have a good night but all I could think about having Jasper's lips on mine again.


	7. Shimmy Shimmy Ya

**So here is the new chapter finally. My apologies, life has a tendency to get in the way of things we want to do. But I finally returned and here it is. Thanks goes out to my beta Jasperbells and everyone who alerted and favorite this story. Thank you also for comments and messages, they inspire me to write more and keep the updates coming.**

**Jasper POV**

We were on the road going to Raleigh and for the past ten minutes Emmett has been throwing off waves of giddiness and curiosity so strong that I've been bouncing my legs up and down in anticipation. To top it off, the bastard has been peeking at me through the rear-view mirror with that damn goofy grin on his face.

"Alright that's enough, out with it Em."

"Dude! Jade is fucking hot! Did you tap that yet?"

Peter piped in. "Yeah Jasper did you tap it yet?" He said as he looked over his shoulder at me in the back seat with a knowing grin on his face.

"No fucker, you so kindly interrupted me remember?"

Peter exploded into laughter and Emmett chuckled.

"Sorry bro. Had I known you had that fox in there I wouldn't have busted in."

"That's what knocking is for, asswipe."

"So what's her story besides the whole Maria deal?" Emmett asked.

"Well she grew up here in Wilmington with her dad. She spent time in the military during which her father was murdered. She was posted in the Middle East and did some hardcore combat, got injured and was discharged. We found her working as a bouncer in a bar last night."

"Wow, she's been through a lot huh? Sounds hardcore." Emmett said as he focused back on the road in thoughtful silence and I did the same.

In less than 24 hours this incredible woman had turned my world upside down for good. Because of her I would have to face my horrid past for the last time and take Maria down for good. I honestly didn't know if I had the strength to do it though. It was easy to just stay away from her and ignore the fact that she still existed, but I guess it's time to face the music.

"You know, I think we need to go back to my farm in Texas next week." Peter said after a while.

"Sweet still have those horses?" Emmett asked.

"You bet! Just quit spooking them and FYI they will never be on the menu." Peter said as we chuckled together.

The rest of the drive to the hotel was quiet we sang to a few songs together, made a few jokes. When we got to the hotel we split off into our own rooms to wait for the return of the girls. I had to wonder just what they would talk about.

Jade POV

So here we are, in the car. God I'm alone with girls, what the hell? I never hang out with other women so why did I put myself in this situation? The only thing keeping me sane is the fact I can concentrate on the road and not on too much idle chatting. Rose started fiddling with the radio which caught my attention. She plugged her iPod into the system and filed through the list until she found the song she was looking for. ODB – Shimmy Shimmy Ya was blaring through the speakers and I began rapping along like a pro as my mind began drifting into a memory.

**Flashback**

The dry desert heat was nearly unbearable as the sun rose high in the sky at noon local time. I had just woken up from having a mission in the village the night before. I killed 4 people that night, one of them was just a child about 12 years old or so. Terrorism was a family affair it seemed here and men had no qualms locking their women away and bringing their sons to fight their fight for them. It was a disgusting practice, but nobody said war was pretty. I rolled out of my bunk and slipped my BDU pants on and my boots and headed to the mess tent for some chow. My body was already drenched in sweat and my tank top was already working it away from my skin. I got in line to get my light lunch, a sandwich and salad made it through with little issue. The real fun was to begin when I sat down at my usual table with him. Jack Brooks was not what you would call a typical soldier. His jet black hair was slicked back, scruff on his face was building at an alarming rate, and his body was quickly running out of space for more tattoos. To make him even more interesting, he had issues with authority and I was the only person who could keep him in check.

"Hey Jack. What's up?" I said as I took my seat across from him.

"Nothing. I swear I'm about to get psycho killer Norman Bates on some of these people here."

"Oh great get that song stuck in my head why don't you."

Then he stood on top of his seat and started belting at the top of his lungs. "Oooh baby I like it raw. Yeah baby I like it raw. Shimmy shimmy ya shimmy yam shimmy yay."

Eventually I chimed in on top of my own chair and so did half of the other soldiers. I swear the only reason I tolerated his shit was the fact I was in love with him.

**End Flashback**

The song ended and I found myself wiping a tear from my cheek. From the corner of my eye I saw Rose lean forward towards me and cock her brow.

"Something on your mind Jade?"

I took a deep breath and concentrated hard on the road. When I finally started to speak my voice only cracked slightly.

"The song just brought me back to a memory with... someone."

Charlotte and Rose studied me for a moment then said at the same time "Spill".

Another deep breath and the story began.

"We were in boot camp together and stationed together overseas. He was my friend and at one point we were together, but it didn't last long. I got discharged and he disappeared and went AWOL. I haven't seen him since I left the Middle East and he disappeared after he returned to Texas."

"He just disappeared. No trace of him anywhere? What was his name?" Char spoke quietly."

"Jack Brooks, and yes. No trace anywhere. If he's not dead I have the right mind to kill him myself if I ever track him down. I miss him too much and he owes me his life. The least he could do is call after everything we've been through." At this point I was fuming and we were almost at the mall. We had stopped talking and I was thankful. Jack was a sore subject to me and I desperately needed a distraction and a snack.

A few moments later I had the car parked and we were walking in. Before we made it to the door I stopped abruptly. When the girls turned and looked at me the babbling began.

"Look I'm not very good at this girly bonding thing and I ..."

"Just stop that right there." Char interrupted as she walked over and took my hand. "All were gonna do is buy a few things and a very sexy dress for each of us to wear tonight just calm down and let us take care of you."

Rose came to my other side and hooked her arm into mine with a warm smile on her face and just like that we walked in.

I had never felt so comfortable around women in my life. Being around them was effortless really and after we had our nails done they sat with me in the food court. When I sat down with my lunch their jaws almost hit the table when they looked at what I was about to eat. I had a 12 inch philly steak sandwich, a basket of chili cheese fries, a large drink and a massive chocolate chip cookie.

"How the hell are you gonna eat all of that." Rose said in disbelief.

I had to laugh. "One bite at a time my dear," and I dug in. Bite by bite they watched in amazement and twenty minutes later we were walking through the mall looking for H&M while I polished off my cookie. Charlotte and Rose were both still completely flabbergasted.

"I wouldn't have believed it had I not SEEN it." Char spoke to Rose.

"I know what you mean. I knew Bella didn't eat enough when she was human." Rose replied.

"Alright now, you know I'm a fat kid in a skinny girl so enough about my championship eating stomach, we're here." I said and stopped dead in the window. On the mannequin in the window was a one strapped magenta dress with gauzy fabric accents and a few sequins added for sparkle. The girls were oohi-ng and ahh-ing over my shoulders at the dress.

"I call dibs." I told them as I walked into the store to go find my size. We only spent about 20 minutes in the store and they each had 5 bags of things they quickly but meticulously picked out. I on the other hand, had only 3 bags. I bought the dress, a turqouise and silver cuff bracelet, a pair of dangle earrings with turquoise in it as well and a few more pairs of shorts and shirts.

"Are you sure you don't need shoes?" Rose asked, clearly concerned.

I turned and looked at her. "You know what would be perfect with that dress? A brand new pair of 120 mm silver Louboutin heels. " Her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"YES!" She exclaimed. "Let's see if we can find something that will work."

She tried to grab my hand to drag me further into the mall.

"Non non ma soeur. I have the shoes in my suitcase." I countered with my best shit-eatting grin. Then we all cracked up hugging together.

"Alright girls," Char said. "Now the real fun begins." She raised her hand and pointed to the exit. "TO THE HOTEL!" She exclaimed and we quickly followed suit and mimicked her enthusiasm.

"TO THE HOTEL!" And off we went. Through the doors and on with the rest of the night. Maybe this girl stuff isn't so bad with the right girls around.

**A/N See you with an update soon.**


End file.
